The Canadian Mistake
by LilyCissa
Summary: Not Natural is a famous TV show that brought Dean Smith and Samuel Wesson to celebrity. Now they are about to welcome a new star to be on the set : Castiel Novak.


**The Canadian Mistake**

_**Summary :** Not Natural is a famous TV show that brought Dean Smith and Samuel Wesson to celebrity. Now they are about to welcome a new star to be on the set : Castiel Novak._

_**Tags : **Destiel, SPN AU, French Mistake-like_

_**Rating : **T_

_**Note : **You better be prepared for some heavy mindfuck, or so I hope. This is the first time I really attempt to write a script, sorry if it's not accurate. And, as usual, I remind you that English is not my mothertongue, therefore I may make mistakes without being aware of them. Feel free to point them out._

OoO

EXT. DAY – STUDIOS

The episode opens on filming studios covered with snow. Between two rows of trailers, a man with a beige trenchcoat is slowly walking, apparently not caring a second about the cold outside. He stops in front of one door with a sign saying "Dean Smith", and knocks gently. A few seconds later, the door opens.

DEAN : Oh... it's you. Come in.

CASTIEL : Thank you.

INT. DAY – DEAN'S TRAILER

The interior is a mess. Walls are basically all about old classic rock bands : Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Kiss, Metallica, The Rolling Stones... Some empty beer bottles are lying on the ground, near the couch, where an open and also empty BluRay case lay dying. Castiel seems puzzled : he didn't expect that. He stares at Dean for a while.

DEAN : Sorry... I'm awful at cleaning. Want a beer ?

CASTIEL : Hmm... Yeah, thanks.

DEAN : So... What brings you here ?

Ill-at-ease, Castiel stands in the middle of the room, while Dean is opening beer bottles.

CASTIEL : Huh... Let's say, I wanted to repeat some scenes, I need to work my lines. If it's ok...

Dean comes back quickly, and handle one of these to his co-worker. Castiel takes it and sips.

DEAN (surprised and amused, while sitting on the couch) : No problem ! Which scene do you want to play ? And please have a seat.

He puts his bottle on the table, and grab the thick script lying on the hi-fi system. Without waiting, he shifts the pages nervously. Castiel sits on a chair, sipping his beer. He doesn't feel like he belongs.

CASTIEL : The one where... You know... Misha gets drunk and...

DEAN : ...And he makes out with Jensen ? Yeah I understand why you want to talk about it. Are you uncomfortable ?

CASTIEL (sighing out of relief) : A bit. Misha and I are completely opposite. Usually I can cope easily with acting, because well... that's my job, but...

DEAN (frowning) : What are you trying to say ? You never did anything like this before ?

CASTIEL (shaking his head) : No.

DEAN : Nude scenes ? Sex scenes ? Or same sex ?

CASTIEL : Sex scenes.

They remain silent for a moment, then Dean begins to giggle.

CASTIEL (confused) : Why ? What is it ?

DEAN : No, nothing really... I watched some of your work and I didn't think this kind of acting would be that troubling to you.

CASTIEL (with eyes wide open) : You... watched my works ?

DEAN : Hmm yeah. Just curious. You looked good with long hair, by the way. Just saying, I'm not into guys, I can assure you.

CASTIEL : Well, your ladies' man reputation have preceded you.

DEAN (laughing) : Yeah ! So, you're worried about that sex shit.

CASTIEL : Yes. I can't figure out how Misha would look at Jensen or how he'd touch him. And I'm really uncomfortable about the crew... With all that anxiety, I might be totally panicked and screw the whole scene...

DEAN : Wow dude, the only thing that matters is that you don't actually screw me, if you know what I mean...

CASTIEL (not amused) : I'm not being funny, Dean. I need to keep control.

Dean seems to think for a while, reading the script and drinking his beer. Then, he pauses, and look at Cas.

CASTIEL : What ?

DEAN : What if the problem was you wanting to keep control ?

CASTIEL : I don't understand.

DEAN : Control, that's the point. Misha's not a control freak, he's a pretty on-going and frivolous angel. Maybe you'll have to loose control to act right. To let go.

CASTIEL : You think so... ?

DEAN (putting away the script) : You know what ? I got an idea.

INT. DAY – SHOOTING SET

The whole _Not Natural _crew is coming and going, carrying décors and props around the set. Castiel and Dean are sitting on their chairs, reading their scripts. They are dressed as Misha and Jensen : the first one with flamboyants and colourful sweater, the second one with a neat purple shirt and jeans. Popping out from behind a fake wall, Sam walks towards them.

SAM : So you're ready for the dive ?

CASTIEL : No.

DEAN : Yeah.

Sam raises an eyebrow as he sits.

SAM : Seems you two don't agree. What's the matter, Cas' ? You know you can always ask. You may think you're still the new one, but now you're part of the _Not Natural_ family, y'know.

CASTIEL : Thanks, but I don't think that'll help me.

DEAN : I know what could.

CASTIEL : Dean...

Sam stare at the two actors, then looks away.

INT. DAY – SHOOTING SET

The director Bobby Singer is behind his screens, ready to unleash the storm. Dean and Castiel, now in character, are standing in Jensen Padackelski's room, staring at each other.

MAN (holding the clap) : ACTION !

CASTIEL (as Misha) : Oh man, never seen a hunter _so _charming... !

DEAN (as Jensen) : Wait what... What are you doing Mish'... !? I thought you were...

CASTIEL (approaching Dean's face slowly, obviously drunk) : ...you guardian angel ? I am, handsome. I'm your own private little ray of sunshine, and don't you dare think otherwise.

Castiel puts his hands on Dean's cheeks, gently stroking them with his thumbs. He leans towards him, making Dean bow a bit. The latter removes the hands from him, with no violence or repulsion.

DEAN : I... I... I don't think... I... Not like this, Mish'...

CASTIEL : … But... Dean...

BOBBY : CUT !

Dean stares at Castiel. Actually, everyone on the set stares at Castiel. Even Castiel stares at Castiel : what has he said ?

INT. DAY – CASTIEL'S TRAILER

The trailer is as neat as if nobody was actually living in it. Quite cold, with no decorations, nothing on the table, or on the floor. The only evidence of Castiel presence was a small suitcase in a corner. And Cas, sitting on the couch, holding his head in his hands. Someone knocks on the door, but it takes a few seconds for him to notice. Then he sighs, stands up and goes open it. Dean is outside, in the cold.

CASTIEL : Come in...

DEAN (shutting the door) : What the fuck happened ? You were not suppose to loose _that _control !

CASTIEL : I'm sorry.

DEAN : Bobby told me he'll let you a little time. Some lights weren't good anyway. We're expected in about an hour. That's why I'm here, he sent me. And by the way, why did you leave the set like that ?

CASTIEL : I'm sorry, I just couldn't...

DEAN (suddenly calm) : … What is it you don't tell me ?

CASTIEL (sitting back on the couch) : I don't know how to put in words... I'll need more of this special water you made me.

DEAN : Oh, you mean the vodka I gave you to help you through that scene... ? Didn't work great, it seems.

CASTIEL : No no, it worked very well.

DEAN (standing in front of Cas) : So ?

CASTIEL : Dean, I'm really happy to work with you, and to be honest, I wanted to be part of this show since season 1. I knew what it would mean though, being an HBO production and all... I'm not comfortable with the idea of me naked in front of nearly everyone, but I told myself it'd be ok, if it was with someone as talented as you. You're a great actor Dean, I know sometimes you think you've made bad moves and poor choices, but _Not Natural_ is the show that'll lead you to so much more... It's an open door for you, and I can't help but think that... You know, I'm just a guest...

DEAN (tilting his head) : I'm not that great, really... How could you find me that intimidating anyway ?

CASTIEL (smiling sadly) : Maybe because I've watched all your work too... ?

DEAN (suddenly realising) : Even... the one when I'm always half-naked ?

CASTIEL (nodding) : Hmm.

DEAN : And the one where I'm a blue-haired punk with dumb tee-shirts ?

Castiel nods again.

DEAN : Don't you dare telling me you've seen that awfully uninteresting soap with shitty lines... ?

Castiel slowly nods again.

DEAN : Fuck me...

Castiel nods once again. Dean steps back, smirking.

DEAN : Are you trying to say... ?

CASTIEL : … I might be...

DEAN : … into...

CASTIEL : … you.

Both of them stare at each other in part-fear, part-astonishment. This lasts a few seconds, then Dean looks away.

DEAN (uncomfortable) : Well, that's some news...

CASTIEL : I know you're not into guys, you told me yourself. Honestly I didn't think I was, until I saw you... being you. The real you.

DEAN : I'm sorry...

CASTIEL : … So am I. I didn't want it to feel so awkward... That's so weird.

Dean approaches Castiel as he was about to cry – or so it seems – and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

DEAN : It's ok. Just act like Jensen was me, and it'll be fine. Just don't say my name... Or, if you're feeling uneasy, don't say any name, so you won't be wrong.

CASTIEL (looking away) : ...Sometimes I feel like my acting skills are so rusty...

DEAN (grabbing Cas' face and pointing it towards him) : Hey, listen here, dude. You're not rusty or anything. You're raw diamond. All you need is something to make you shine.

Castiel opens his mouth, as if he was about to answer, but doesn't say anything. Instead, he kisses Dean. Surprised, the latter yet doesn't move. He closes his eyes and lets Castiel kiss him. When their lips are finally apart, theirs gazes meet.

DEAN : That was...

CASTIEL : … Strange ?

DEAN : … Unexpected.

Who thought Castiel Novak was such a good kisser ?

DEAN : Just do this for the show, and it'll be great.

CASTIEL (looking down) : Ok.

DEAN (realising what he said) : … And... Well... Maybe... I... I never thought kissing a guy would be this sweet.

CASTIEL (blushing) : … I ate candies.

They burst out laughing nervously, relaxing at last.

INT. NIGHT – DEAN'S TRAILER

A YEAR LATER

Sam, Dean and Castiel are sitting on the couch, each with a beer in their hand. They're watching this week's episode, Dean and Cas cuddling, while Sam is twitting on his phone.

SAM (excited) : Oh... Mishen shippers are wild tonight ! So get this !

Sam shows the twits to the other two.

DEAN (giggling) : You bet ! They finally got us making out !

CASTIEL (wondering) : Do you think people really care about fictional characters having sex ?

DEAN : Of course ! That what's fandom is all about ! Fangirls are crazy, you've seen it... Bless them it's on HBO and not on CW or something !

SAM : Yeah, or they'd have to wait a pretty long time to have any of this becoming canon !

DEAN (raising an eyebrow) : You'd better say it wouldn't have been canon in the first place. Not officially. Look at what they did to True Blood...

SAM : With Bill and Eric ? Yeah...

CASTIEL (shocked) : Wait, Bill and Eric aren't...

DEAN (laughing ) : You don't ship Beric !?

SAM (putting down his smartphone and taking a slice of pie) : You're the only one then !

DEAN : Hey you, don't you dare taking the last slice !

SAM (already eating) : But...

DEAN : MY. PIE.

Castiel raises his eyes on the ceiling as he's about to laugh.

THE END

OoO

_Sorry it was this short and this silly : I just had to put this into words to keep on working on other fanfictions._


End file.
